Truth and love melts the frozen heart
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash was invited to the coronation in the place called Arendelle as he metnew friends and also met someone special who is truly in love with him as eternal winter has started Ash is going to his friend Anna to find Elsa AshXElsa
1. Chapter 1

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash goes to the coronation in Arendelle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash is going to the coronation in Arendelle and meets friends and also one was actually falling in love with him but has a deep dark secret and I want to thank everyone for that and this is the special story for everyone to enjoy and I'll do a other equestria girls in rise of the lost prince trilogy so enjoy AshxElsa**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos Pokémon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he's home in Kanto at the hill having a picnic

"You and me on our anniversary together" Ash said to a beautiful girl his age has purple long beautiful luscious hair with a pink streak wears a high school uniform her name is Twilight Ash's girlfriend and the princess of equestria "yes Ash you and me alone in kanto with a beautiful site" twilight said as Ash smiled as they are watching the pidgey flying at the lake "most of all twilight no one here to interrupt our moment" ash said as they lean to each other to kiss until

"Ash, Twilight" as they looked and saw it was Ash's sisters Celestia and Luna "What's going on sis" Ash asked his oldest sister "Ash we receive great news we are selected to the coronation to Arendelle" said Celestia as Twilight was thrilled of what she heard but Ash was confused

"Ah what is arendelle?" Ash asked them

"Right you weren't with us that day you see Ash Arendelle is a kingdom where your ancestors met the kind king of Arendelle and his queen our worlds made peace for centuries and we come to coronation to future heirs to the thrown" said Twilight as she shows him histories of Arendelle "Amazing but why coronation is today guys?" Ash asked them as celestia tells him "Ash an good king and queen had died from the storm three years ago and now third first born is going to be coronated today but we can't come Lot's of tasks to do" said Celestia as Luna looks at him "Which is why we want you to go there" said Luna

"Wait me...I don't know?" Ash was worried about going "Ash is OK you just go in and have a look in Arendelle explore you might like it" said Twilight as Ash takes a deep breath and relax as he smiled to his sisters and twilight "OK I'll go for you two" said Ash as they're happy then his pals and others wish him good luck to Arendelle as Celestia opens the portal "This portal will take you to the boat that will take you to Arendelle" said Celestia as Ash was ready

"I'll see you all until I get back" said Ash as he was heading in "Ash make sure you won't get yourself into trouble" said Sakura as Ash laugh "I won't as long as senketsu is with me" ash said as he was heading in "Ash I will blend in easy" said his coat name senketsu as he change to a suit like the one he wore in kalos

"Thanks and farewell guys" as he was in the portal and was on the boat with other people "All ashore!" As Ash heard the captain as they reach the dock **"** Welcome to Arendelle!" Said the dock master as Ash was off the boat "excuse sir you go first" said Ash as he let's a person go through "Ah, Merci, Monsieur." Spoke in French as the dock master leads them **"** Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." As Ash heard the gates are opening soon a mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son **"** Why do I have to wear this?" The boy asked his mother **"** Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" She said to her son

 **"** That's not my fault." He said as a May Pole is being raised on the other side of it we see now a grown up grown blonde man with reindeer "What do you want, Sven?" As the man is pretending to answer for Sven "Give me a snack." He holds up a carrot "What's the magic word?" pretending to be Sven again "Please." Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in his hand "Uh! Uh-uh-uh! Share. Sven gives the rest of the carrot back to the man who takes a bite of it an excited couple walk past Kristoff and Sven so does Ash

 **"** I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Said the man name percy talking to his wife "And for a whole day! (GIGGLES) Faster, Percy!" walking behind the couple is the elderly man wears glasses also wears the black suit with his two guards **"** Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" He said as Ash looks at him

"I should keep my eye on him" Ash said as he walks up ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates Oh! Me sore eyes can't wait to see the queen and the princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Said the Irish dignitary as Ash have now found out the coronation was for

"Interesting the first heir must be a girl makes her a queen" Ash said in his thought but he will meet this queen after the gates will open

 **"** I bet they are beautiful." Said the Spanish dignitary but inside the castle there was younger girl has orange long luscious hair named Anna is asleep in her room, snoring when there's a knock on her door **"** Princess Anna?" As Anna heard the door **"** Huh?" She said still sleepy **"** Princess Anna?" As Anna sits up, her eyes are still closed and her hair is all messed up **"** Yeah?" she pulls a piece of hair from her mouth **"** Oh. Sorry to wake you, ma'am." Said the man **"** No, no, no. You didn't." she yawns with her eyes still closed "I've been up for hours." as she sits she falls back asleep and starts to snore, as her head drops she startles herself awake

"Who is it?" She ask

 **"** Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Anna stretches still with her eyes closed **"** Of course! Ready for what?" She asked him **"** Your sister's coronation, ma'am." He said to Anna **"** My sister's corneration." she opens her eyes and notices her coronation dress at the other end of the room and she suddenly bolts awake with excitement "It's Coronation Day!" she quickly gets out of bed Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress, she passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement

"It's coronation day!" Anna rushes off down the hallway and starts singing "For The First Time in Forever" as she sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle "The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore." as she notices servants carrying in plates

"Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates." she slides into the ballroom

"For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?" she slides down the large staircase banister "Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people." she shakes hands with a suit of armor but breaks its arm and tries hide the evidence "It'll be totally strange." looking out one of the windows "Wow, am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." she jumps out and onto of the window washer's pulley, she raises herself up to see the ships arriving "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." she's then in the garden "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone." she walks past a family of geese

"Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone." she kneels down in front of the baby geeses, she holds out her hands and they jump onto her hands; talking to the baby geeses "I can't wait to meet everyone." she suddenly has a thought "What if I meet "the one"?" back in the castle she dances around and twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown as she continues to sing "Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." she quickly drops the velvet drape and looks across the room as if noticing someone

"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair." she stands next to sculpted head of a man with a fan in her hand "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" she notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to her and starts stuffing some chocolate in her mouth, she then throws her fan away and turns to the sculpted head

"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." she grabs the sculpted head and swings it around

"Nothing like the life I've led so far." the sculpted head suddenly flies out of her hand and lands on top of a cake "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun." Anna enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch and starts interacting with the paintings "For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance! [in the library there was Beautiful girl has blue eyes, white beautiful luscious hair her skin is white as snow she wears wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. For her gloves, she wears longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of purple eye shadow and wears magenta lipstick. Her name is Elsa the next queen of arendelle as she watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive and she carries on singing

 **"** Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." she turns and walks over to look at the painting of her father on the wall "Conceal. Don't feel." she takes off her gloves and picks up a candlestick and an ornament "Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." her powers freeze the candlestick and ornament, in distress she puts them down on the table "But it's only for today." While Elsa was getting ready Anna singing the same song but in excitement as she steps out of the castle

 **"** It's only for today!" Said Anna

 **"** It's agony to wait." Said Elsa

 **"** It's agony to wait!" Said Anna as Elsa opens the library door to command her servants **"** Tell the guards to open up...the gate!" Elsa command the guards as Anna standing by the castle gates as they are opened **"** The gate!" she steps outside the gate walking through the crowd "For the first time in forever." Anna walking through the crowd and Elsa walking down the castle hallway **"** Don't let them in don't let them see me." Said Elsa

 **"** I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." Said Anna

 **"** Be the good girl you always have to be." Said Elsa

 **"** A chance to change my lonely world." Said Anna

 **"** Conceal." Said Elsa

 **"** A chance to find true love." Said Anna

 **"** Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know." Said Elsa as Anna sings and dances from the bridge into the village square **"** I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!" as Anna finishes singing she walks right into a horse, falls back and lands in a small boat which nearly tips of the dock when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it "Hey!" She said as the man appeared was the owner of the horse

 **"** I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked for the first time Anna notices the rider of horse who is a handsome regal man **"** Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay." Anna said to him **"** Are you sure?" The man asked her that question **"** Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually." Anna said as the man jumps off his horse and steps onto the boat

 **"** Oh, thank goodness." he offers her his hand, she smiles and places her hand in his and he helps her up he bows and Anna curtsies

"Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Said Hans

 **"** Princess Anna of Arendelle." Said Ana as Hans was surprised **"** Princess? My Lady." suddenly he drops to his knee and bows his head, then as Hans horse goes to bow the boats nearly tips over the dock again, but Hans catches Anna before the boat tips over **"** Wooh!" Anna was opposing balance **"** Um..." both looking awkward as they hold onto each other **"** Hi...again." She said as Hans horse slams its hoof back onto the boat to tip it back making Hans and Anna tumble back the other way with Anna falling on top if Hans

 **"** This is awkward." Said Anna

 **"** Uh..." Hans was silent **"** Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward." As Anna gets off of Hans and as he goes to stand he holds her hand to help her up **"** You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna was embarrassed "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." Said Hans

 **"** No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know..." she turns and pats Hans horse "Hello. But, lucky you, it's...it's just me." Hans chuckles in amusement **"** Just you?" Anna smiles at Hans and she gets caught up in looking at Hans when suddenly she hears the bells ringing **"** The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh..." she turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye "Bye!" she rushes off, Hans waves goodbye and Hans' horse takes his hoof off the boat to wave goodbye **"** Oh, no." suddenly the boat tips over the dock with Hans in it and lands upside down in the water, Hans raises the boat up and smiles while Anna was running she then bumps to Ash by accident

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you up" Anna helps him up "It's fine I haven't watch where I was going?" As Anna looks at Ash but she sees him more good looking "Oh...hi you're new here?" Anna asked as Ash looks at her "Yes I am miss uh..." As Ash does not know her name "Oh I'm Anna princess of Arendelle" Anna introduced herself to Ash as Ash shook her hand "Ah you must be the younger sister of the queen I was going to see in coronation I'm Ash Ketchum the prince from a other country" said Ash as she was surprised

"Nice to meet you Ash and a other prince but I must get going the coronation." Said Anna as Ash calms her down "hey relax Anna I can walk with you after all we're now friends" said Ash that made Anna happy she didn't have friends but seeing Ash was kind made into her first friend

"Let's go Ash" as they walk and they made it in the church as found his seat was reserved as he was sitting down "well that's where the coronation starts but what does the queen look like?" Ash wonders as he looks then he saw Elsa stands at the alter with Anna beside her as Ash never seen someone that beautiful before "Wow that's Anna's sister she's so beautiful" Ash said as Anna looks into the seated crowd and sees Hans waving at her from his seat and she waves back, at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Elsa's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Elsa goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat and whispers

 **"** Your Majesty, the gloves." Said the bishop Elsa hesitates and slowly removes her gloves, with her hands shaking she picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in old Norse, Elsa looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." as the Bishop finishes Elsa quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts her gloves back on

 **"** Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa turns to crowd and smiles and they clap in the castle ballroom the guests dance to music and then Elsa is announced as everyone are having a great time as Anna rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers her to stand beside Elsa **"** Oh. Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm suppose to... " as their servant name Kai places her beside Elsa "Oh. Okay." Anna looks at Elsa and takes a step away from her, the guests clap and the music starts to play, Elsa peaks at Anna and says quietly

 **"** Hi." Said Elsa

 **"** Hi. "Hi" me?" As Elsa nods "Oh... Um... Hi." Anna said to her older sister **"** You look beautiful." Said Elsa as Anna chuckle **"** Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." Said Anna

"Thank you." Said Elsa looking at the guests celebrating "So... This is what a party looks like." Said Elsa talking to her sister **"** It's warmer than I thought." Anna said to Elsa **"** And what is that amazing smell?" they both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other **"** Chocolate." they both laugh, as Anna is about to say something as Anna saw a face "Hey Ash!" She looks at Elsa "Elsa I want you to meet my friend I made" as she walks over to get him "Anna made friends already that was fast" said Elsa as she then saw Ash for the first time

(Close to you)

"Elsa meet my first friend Ash" said Anna as she saw him her heart was thumping fast by looking at him "that's her friend he's... He's cute" Elsa said nothing as Ash walks over to her "Hi I'm Ash nice to Matt you Elsa" ash introduced himself as Elsa spoke "Hi...Ash it's nice to meet you" Elsa said as the two couldn't help themselves "so how you enjoy the celebration... Oh sorry did I just..." They both said the same answer as Ash looks at her dress

"I love your dress it's beautiful" said Ash as Elsa was blushing "oh why thank you you're a kind gentleman and I love your suit you look handsome" said Elsa as both of them have this blush on their faces just cause of how attractive they are to each other as Anna catches on to their face and their original interaction with each other

"Oh my is my sister falling for Ash that means i can bring them together as a couple. If the plan works then...they'll get married and arendelle will have their new king and he will be my future in law and more "she figures that she can get Elsa to marry Ash then one thing comes to her mind " I will be a aunt" so she becomes his little devious Matchmaker

 **thats it of CH 1 of trust and love melts a frozen heart and hope you enjoyed it of Ash goes to the coronation and sees Arendelle the first time and he made friends with Anna and also he met her older sister Elsa as the two are actually falling in love as Anna is going to bring them together also you want more AshxElsa i can do it and it the first time of this story I ever made of those two met and if you want more and also CH 2 of Ash's beach vacation pm or review me and an pokemon justice league crossover, CH 2 of bond of survival, Pokemon castlevania crossover so enjoy and CH 4 is coming soon and enjoy**


	2. A dance to a disaster in Arendelle

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A dance to a disaster in Arendelle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash had arrived to Arendelle and he made friends with Anna for the first time and then he met her older sister Elsa as those two are being nervous to each other and Anna is going to be the matchmaker to bring those two together but what can go wrong AshXElsa**

"Oh my is my sister falling for Ash that means i can bring them together as a couple. If the plan works then...they'll get married and arendelle will have their new king and he will be my future in law and more "she figures that she can get Elsa to marry Ash then one thing comes to her mind " I will be a aunt" so she becomes his little devious Matchmaker as their friend of the family came with the old man " Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." When the duke heard that "Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." Then he turns his head to Elsa "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. whispers to himself "One, two, three. Jump." As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself then Ash said to himself

"That is one odd duke if his town is fill with weasels" Ash said in his thoughts with humor as Elsa looks to the Duke "Thank you…only I don't dance." Said Elsa as the duke was offended "Oh…?" He said "But my sister does." Said Elsa as Anna heard that "What?" She shout as the DUKE accept "Lucky you…." Said the duke as Anna was going to refuse "Oh, I don't think-" The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Said the duke as Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately. "Sorry." Elsa said to her sister OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR: The Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it. "Like an agile peacock… CLUCK- CLUGGLE-CLUCK!" As He lands on her feet.

"Ow. Ow." Said Anna as Ash sees that he's far worse "And I thought Guy and Lee are the best taste" Ash said about his friend and his sensei as the duke continue "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He gets in her face, suspicious. "…No." Anna said but Ash does not like the way the duke was to her "Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks. DUKE groove fully on "Like a chicken…with the face of a monkey…I fly." Said the duke

Moment later Anna limps back to Elsa and Ash. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." He said to Elsa "Well, he was sprightly." Anna rubbing her sore feet "Especially for a man in heels." Said Anna

"Are you okay?" Said Elsa as Anna loving Elsa's attention

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Said Anna as Elsa was sincere "Me too…." But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away. "But it can't." As Anna looks at her "Why not? If-" as she was cut off "It just can't." Said Elsa as Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional. "Excuse me for a minute." As She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly. "Glad I caught you." Said Hans as Anna looks "Hans." She said as He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance. "Hey Anna" as her and hans sees Ash "Ash hey enjoy the party" said Anna

"Yes i do but seeing you with someone is great" said Ash as Anna then puts her plan in action "Say Ash mind you ask my sister for a dance" as Ash heard that but he finds it suspicious about her "is it payback for her letting that duke of...whatever country he's from dance with you" said Ash as Anna quickly denied "No no I just saw how you two we're nervous to each other come on ask her" Anna pleaded him as Ash can tell she's not lying just helping "sure why not and hey don't get yourself to trouble" as Ash was walking away from the two he then see Elsa just looking as he walked over to her "Hello Elsa" as Elsa was surprised by him

"Oh...Ash...uh...hi" she was nervous again as she calmed down "What do you need Ash" she asked him as Ash bow then has his hand up "My I ask you for a dance majesty" Ash asked her for the dance Elsa wants to but her fear of her powers comes again and she is about to say "I..I...I love to Ash b..but like I...I said before I d..d..d..don't dance s..." but Ash holds out his hand with a inviting smile "it's okay Elsa it'll be fun" as Elsa is entranced by his smile and his sincere So she agrees and take his hand.

(Now and forever)

"I accept your dance" As they dance Elsa feels so content and safe around Ash as they dance. "I thought you said you don't dance" Said Ash as Elsa was embarrassed but as she sees Ash was a good Dancer "How did you dance so great" Elsa asked him as he spoke "I been practicing from places I been traveling" Ash told her Soon everyone else stops dancing to watch them dance as they are oblivious to their stares. "Who is this young man dancing with the queen" said the duke was suspicious of Ash's existence as they continued dancing Once the song ends their is an thunderous applause by the guest.

"'im blushing and stuttering in front of him even as a queen, how emberassing' Elsa is mostly embarrassed and blushes but smiles to the guest. " Ash thank you for this dance it's great" Elsa thanked him for the dance Ash is not as embarrassed "it's nothing Elsa" as Ash was walking away "Ash wait...care to talk at the balcony I really like want to get to know you more" said Elsa as Ash smiled "Sure Elsa I like to get to know you too" They walk out to balcony and chat for a while getting to know one another. "And i was with my friend rarity but has a bad hair day" He makes her laugh

"Ash that was funny you had lot's of friends" said Elsa as Ash smiled "well they are more like family to me with my mother, two sisters and two brothers" Ash said to her as Elsa ask him on thing "Ash do you have a father?" She asked

"I do but he died when i was a baby" Elsa was shocked and sad that Ash has live without a father

"Ash I'm sorry i asked i lost my parents from the storm and tell you the truth i don't have any friends at all i just lived in my room all my life" she didn't say more as Ash sees her silent then he cheers her up as Ash has a apples he packed as he juggles four apples as elsa watches then he had a rose appeared made her surprised "Wow Ash that's amazing" said Elsa as Ash gives her the white rose "And it's yours Majesty" Ash said as Elsa blushed again then she looks at him "Ash thank you for the rose" as they enjoy their time together. At the other side Anna and Hans drink and chat. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide… Oops. Sorry." She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.

Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle. "…Your physique helps I'm sure." Anna said as Hans notices her white streak. He then asked about her white streak "What's this?" Hans asked Anna "I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Said Anna as Hans smiled "I like it." Hans said as they are in the balcony teaches Hans how to eat krumkake. "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face. "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" Anna was surprised "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible… literally…for two years." Hans said to Anna

"That's horrible." Said Anna hearing that "It's what brothers do." He told her "…And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why. " said Anna as He takes her hand. Leans in close. "I would never shut you out." Said Hans "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna said to him "I love crazy." Said Hans as Anna suddenly sing "ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF DOORS IN MY FACE. AND THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOU. HANS I was thinking the same thing, because like. . . existence." Then Hans sing

"I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE TO FIND MY OWN PLACE. AND MAYBE IT'S THE PARTY TALKING, OR THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE. ANNA BUT WITH YOU-" then Anna "HANS BUT WITH YOU, I FOUND MY PLACE." Then hans "ANNA I SEE YOUR FACE. BOTH AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER KNOWN BEFORE." As They jump to the neighboring balcony and enter a door. They come out on top of one of the castle's towers. "LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!" Cut to them sliding across an empty hallway in their socks. "LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR ANNA WITH YOU! HANS WITH YOU! ANNA WITH YOU! HANS WITH YOU! BOTH LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR." As They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star. "HANS I MEAN IT'S CRAZY. ANNA What?"

"HANS WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S- ANNA SANDWICHES! HANS That's what I was gonna say!" They slide down the back of the roof out of sight. We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge. "I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE- BOTH WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME. BOTH "Jinx.. . .jinx again. Are they doing the robot? No." They're imitating the mechanical figures on the clock tower. BOTH "OUR MENTAL SYNCHRONIZATION CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION, YOU- ANNA AND I- HANS WERE- ANNA JUST- BOTH MEANT TO BE." Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.

"SAY GOODBYE- "

"SAY GOODBYE-"

"BOTH TO THE PAIN OF THE PAST. BOTH (CONT'D) WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT ANYMORE! LOVE IS AN OPEN-" They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors. "DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! " as They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart. "LIFE CAN BE SO MUCH MORE- WITH YOU! WITH YOU! WITH YOU! WITH YOU! LOVE IS AN OPEN Door." As Hans looks at Anna "Can I say something crazy…? Will you marry me?" When he ask her to marry him "Can I just say something even crazier? Yes." Said Anna at the ball Ash and Elsa were back inside with smiles on their faces "Ash thanks for everything it's a wonderful thing" said Elsa as Ash smiled "no problem and you are...beautiful" said Ash as Elsa blush

"Why...thank you Ash" she thanked him as Ash then looks at her "Elsa I'll go get us drinks and I'll be back" He goes to get some drinks for them" and one more thing" ash leaves with a kiss on her hand and goes. SHe blushes and feels her heart race in her chest. "Oh my i never felt so happy that someone was not afraid of me and i am in love" She smiles at his retreating back then Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow. "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!" Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly. "I mean…Queen…. Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." As Hans bowed

"Your Majesty. Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey." As they spoke together "We would like- -your blessing- -of -our marriage!" When they said that "Marriage…?" She said to them "Yes!" Anna told her older sister "I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said to her younger sister "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" Said Anna

"Here?" Said Elsa

"Absolutely!" Said hans as elsa looks at Anna "Anna-" she want to tell her something "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us- " as she was cut off "What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa denied it "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-" then elsa tells her to slow down

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." She said

"Wait, what?" Said Anna

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." As Anna sees Hans's worried face. Hooks arms with him. "No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us." Said Anna standing up for hans "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Said Elsa "You can if it's true love." Said Anna

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked her "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna said to Elsa "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me. " as she was walking away "then what about your feelings with Ash when you met him" Anna calls her out on her feeling for ASh she flinches but not by much. "Anna. Ash has been nothing but wonderful to me he has not made any signs of marriage nor interest in my affections" she lied about her affections "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" as Hans was cut off "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler as soon as Ash was here with the drinks "The party is over. Close the gates." Said Elsa as Ash heard her said closed the gates

"Close the gates...great how can i tell celestia?" Said Ash but he heard Anna "What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic. "Give me my glove!" Anna holds the glove away from Elsa. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." She was desperate Elsa fights tears. "…Then leave." Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away. "…What did I ever do to you?!" Anna was heartbroken The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters. "Enough, Anna." Said Elsa then Ash and senketsu sense something

"Ash i sense something can you?" As Ash nodded "Yes my friend its in elsa i sense fear" as he sees them argue "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of? Will Ash see you like this!" As it went too far

"I said, enough!"

Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away. DUKE was ducking behind his men "…Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Said the Duke as Ash found out she has ice powers "Elsa…?" Said Anna as Elsa rushes out of the room then Ash goes after her Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER! CROWD "There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa…. Come drink with us." Said the crowd as Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand. "Queen Elsa." Said the townsman then the woman with her baby bowed "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

"Elsa stop!" As Elsa saw Ash walking towards her "Ash get away from me i'm dangerous" Elsa was afraid as Ash sees fear in her eyes "No I'm not running and I'm not afraid of you" as Elsa looks at him realized that Ash is not afraid of Herr "You...you...you not afraid?" Elsa said as Ash nodded "of course Elsa they're your people and let me help you" as Ash holds his hand out as Elsa looked at her then was going to touch his until The Duke and thugs come out the door. "There she is! Stop her!" As Elsa looks at the Duke "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" As Ash tries to calm her down "Elsa don't!" But her Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.

"Monster…. Monster!" Said the duke

The crowd panics. A snowstorm begins. Elsa flees as Ash chases after her then Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove. "Elsa!" Hans follows closely behind her. Elsa runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge then Ash was in front. "Elsa please stop running i can help you" said Ash but Elsa was moving back as The shoreline freezes under her feet. "Ash I can't I'm too scared to go back" Elsa said as Ash moves towards her "I can help just don't let fear control you" as Elsa heard Anna calls to her from the gates.

"Elsa! Wait, please!" Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. "Elsa!" Ash shout as She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step "then no choice" as Ash was changing to his alicorn wings to appeared until "Elsa, stop!" As Ash stops seeing Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls. "Anna! Hans rushes to Anna's side.

Ash sees Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains but he stops "No." Said Anna as Ash runs to them as Hans was shocked HANS "Look…. The fjord. The ice spreads out until the entire ford is frozen, locking the ships in place." Said hans às Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd. "Snow? It's…snow…in July." The crowd said

"…Are you all right?" Said Hans

"No." She said in shock

 **thats it of the second chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash asked Elsa for the dance and they talk get to know each other but Anna tells elsa that she's going to get married now went to a disaster but Will Ash help elsa but where did she go at those mountains in chapter 3 if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now ch 2 of Ash's beach vacation is coming soon along with ch 3 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The search for Elsa and Eternal winter in Arendelle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also and I apologies for the wait I was busy at the weekends got a pet chameleon and my brother got a bearded dragon and today I went to see the tomb raider movie which was awesome and this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash had arrived to Arendelle and he made friends with Anna for the first time and then he met her older sister Elsa as those two are being nervous to each other and Anna is going to be the matchmaker to bring those two together when her plan worked Ash ask her for the dance and they get to know each other but when things went wrong but will they fix it AshXElsa**

As Ash flies back to anna when her and hans are the only ones saw Ash had wings "Ash what are you?" Anna was curious when Ash was about to say something Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" He then looks at his thugs "You have to go after her." As Ash heard that but Anna rushes up to the Duke. "Wait, no!" She said as The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" He said to her "No. No. I'm completely ordinary." When Hans walked over "That's right she is…" realizing how that sounds "…in the best way." Then Anna spoke "…And my sister's not a monster." Said Anna believed that Elsa was innocent

"She nearly killed me." As Ash walks towards the duke "no she didnt You slipped on ice. For a man that has a town with weasels" as everyone was laughing from that joke he made "Her ice! And it's wesalton highness" said the duke "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this…. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her. " said Anna as he muttered "Yes. Fine. Do." When Hans heard that "What?" He said as Anna looks to the Royal Handler "Bring me my horse, please." She replied "Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans does not want her to get hurt

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Said Anna as The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak. "I'm coming with you." As she saw Ash was willing to come "Really Ash you are not..." She was paused by Ash

"Before you said "afraid" I'm not she's your sister am I wrong" ash said

"Nope then come along" as Anna tells the bringer to give him a horse but Ash denied the offer "I'll walk Anna" ash told her "and in that case I'm joining" Hans said to them "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna said as He sees the desperation in her eyes. "…On my honor." He told her She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all. Anna talks to the crowd "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Said Anna before Hans is letting her go "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Said Hans telling Anna if Elsa can be trusted "She's my sister; she would never hurt me and Ash by my side he can help her" she snaps the reins and rides out and Ash runs in speed. Hans watches after them.

by then at the mountains "The snow picks up and overtakes our view. We push through a blizzard…lose our way…then finds ourselves… Well above the snow-line," a small figure climbs the highest peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings… the snow glows WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT, NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN. A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN. THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE. COULDN'T KEEP IT IN, HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . . DON'T LET THEM IN, DON'T LET THEM SEE, BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, DON'T LET THEM KNOW. WELL, NOW THEY KNOW." Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air. "LET IT GO. LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE." Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children. "LET IT GO. LET IT GO. TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR. I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY." Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind.

"IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL. AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL. IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO, TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH. NO RIGHT, NO WRONG, NO RULES FOR ME…I'M FREE!" Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them. "LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY. LET IT GO! LET IT GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY. HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY." Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake. "LET THE STORM RAGE ON…. "In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible. "MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND. MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND. AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE AN ICY BLAST" Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her crown and throws it. "I'M NEVER GOING BACK "back to resolve "THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!" She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice. "LET IT GO! LET IT GO! AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN. LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She's free. "THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE. HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY." She turns and slams her ice palace door on us. Then at the forest Ash travels with Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow. She shivers. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna…your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." As Ash sees her shivering "hey you can't find her if you end up with a cold" said Ash as Anna looked at him

"Ash i know what im doing but what about you" anna asked as she sees Ash was more warmer when she felt him "how is that possible" anna asked as Ash looks at her "Well you see anna i am a prince but I'm from a other universe different than yours I'm an half human and half alicorn I use magic to but other powers I can't share" said Ash as Anna ask him one thing "did you know that elsa has powers?" Said Anna

"In fact yes but if we find her i can hekp her control her powers" said Ash as Anna was impressed also Ash made her amazed that he used his magic "Wow Ash that's magical and after if we help her are you going to kiss her" Anna said as Ash was turning red then Anna and the horse struggle through a wooded area. Then hearing a wolf howl "Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret…ha…she's a stinker." As A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna goes flying off, lands face down in the snow. She sits up. Spits out snow. Sees the horse running away. "Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No…. Oooo-kay. He doesn't come back." Then Ash offers her his hand Anna grabs onto his hand "now hold on Ash tries to pull herself to her feet then she was upright and releases all its snow onto her.

" Ash mind you use your magic to thaw the snow" said Anna as Ash sigh by that. The Northern Lights shine as Anna struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill. "Snow, it had to be snow Ash, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm" She sees smoke rising up in the distance. "Ash look Fire! WHOA!" As Ash sees Anna goes tumbling down the hill. She lands with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom. As Anna from inside the snowball "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" Ash then decide to help her he did thaw her out but her dress was freezes since it was wet

"Ash can it get worse" she asked as Ash sighed again "come on we're close" as they are in the small building Anna shuffles up to the building, her dress frozen stiff. She shakes the snow off a sign and reads: "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily. "Ooh! And Sauna…" Anna steps cautiously through the door-which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies.

"Hoo hoo." Ash and Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip. "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" Said the owner "Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots…and dresses?" Said anna

"That would be in our winter department. The winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots." Said Oaken "Oh Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here? She brings the clothes and boots to the counter." Said Anna

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Said Oaken

"Sorry sir you see the snow just appeared and" then The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice. "You two and this fellow…. Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out. " as the guy walks right up to Anna. "Carrots." He said "Huh?" As she was confused " he means Behind you." As Ash points at the carrots "Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna moves out of his way. He grabs a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies. "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Oaken asked him "The North Mountain."

"to North Moutain Ash" Anna said to him as the man brings his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on his fingertips. "That'll be forty." As the man heard it "Forty? No, ten." He said to him "Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken said to him "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living. " as he motions out the window, where we see the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…" he shoots her a look "Ahem. That's unfortunate." Said Anna as they heard the argument continue "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family." As Ash, the man and Anna turn to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna. "Hoo hoo!" They said "…Ten's all I got. Help me out.

"Ten will get you this and no more." As the man seethes. Stalemate.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Said Anna as the man pulls down his scarf and gives Anna a firm answer. "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." As Oaken stands up, revealing his seven-foot stature. "What did you call me?" As Ash looks at the man "maybe you shoudve keep your mouth shut" as Ash watches Oaken stomps out the door, carrying the man with one arm. "Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" As Oaken throws him, who face-plants in the snow. "Bye bye." Oaken slams the door. The guy sits up. His reindeer, Sven, canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Sven huffs in his face. The man turns away and sees something. He points to a dilapidated barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." As Anna stands watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah? " said Oaken

Anna looks between Kristoff's supplies and the door as Ash sees her doing the right thing. "now unfrozen, relaxes on a bed of hay, playing his lute and singing to Sven. "Reindeer(s) are Better than People" REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE? YEAH, PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU & CURSE YOU & CHEAT YOU. EVERY ONE OF EM'S BAD, EXCEPT YOU. (speaking) Oh, thanks, Buddy. BUT PEOPLE SMELL BETTER THAN REINDEERS. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK I'M RIGHT? THAT'S ONCE AGAIN TRUE, FOR ALL EXCEPT YOU. YOU GOT ME. LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT. GOOD NIGHT. DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE." As The door opens. Ash and Anna enters.

"Nice duet." She said

As he sits up with a start…sees who it is. "Oh, it's just you. What do you and your wise guy boyfriend want" he said to them "for your information Ash is my friend soon my future in law and I want you to take us up the North Mountain." Said Anna as he was not interested "I don't take people places." He lays back down, closes his eyes. "Let me rephrase that…" as Ash throws A sack of supplies lands in his lap really hard. "Umph." He sits up. Looks in the bag. "Take us up the North Mountain…. Please." Said Anna as He eyes her. He clearly doesn't take orders. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." As He considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes. "We leave at dawn…. And you forgot the carrots for Sven." As he was cut off by Ash "you mean those carrots" as he toss A bag of carrots hits him in the face.

"Ugh!" He said "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't- " as she catching herself "We leave now. Right now." She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. Annoyed, the man offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff has a bite, contemplating. But Ash has his scissor blade out "look Anna is asking you nicely so you take us to the mountain or you don't want to see my bad side" Ash was serious but that made him to agreement "Yes I see your point Ash and I'm krisoff" said Krisoff then the two heard a new voice "Ash mind I change my old self from the transformation" as Ash nodded go ahead senketsu" as Ash was back to his own that leave them speechless

"I'll explain everything till we find Elsa" said Ash as they travel once again "who is this guy anyway" said krisoff as Anna looked at him "I said it before he's my friend and soon going to be my future brother in law" as Anna follows him hopping on the sleigh and on a road to the northern mountains to find Elsa before the winter gets very very very worse at the mountains Elsa was happy that she lives in her own ice palace or was she "what's wrong with me I had everything and I keep Anna safe from myself but why I still feel sad" as Elsa looks at the ice that had just appeared but she seem to made that one as it was a sculpture of a familiar face she dance with

"A...Ash..."

 **thats it of the third chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash helps Anna to find her sister and Elsa was singing then when they travel Anna ask Ash about himself as he told her who he was then they met krisoff which led to new friendship than they make their travel hoping to fix this disaster but Will Ash help elsa but will she control her power when they find her will Arendelle be saved in chapter 4 will be special lemon scene of Ash and Elsa as she admitted she is in love with him if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 4 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	4. Elsa found love

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Elsa found love, meet Olaf and trouble in Arendelle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also and I apologies for the wait I was busy at the weekends got a pet chameleon and my brother got a bearded dragon and today I went to see the tomb raider movie which was awesome and this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash had arrived to Arendelle and he made friends with Anna for the first time and then he met her older sister Elsa as those two are being nervous to each other and Anna is going to be the matchmaker to bring those two together when her plan worked Ash ask her for the dance and they get to know each other but when things went wrong but will they fix it AshXElsa**

As Ash was getting ready to help the others find Elsa to end this winter as Anna walks over to him "Ash are you sure you don't want to hop on" Anna ask as Ash nodded "I'm sure I'll find her by flying" said Ash then Anna ask more questions "Ash I want to know what is love to you?" She ask him as Ash then looks at Anna "Anna love is committing to each other to pull together when times get hard. " as He goes into deeper details" when you love someone you think less about yourself and more on your love. To the point of sacrificing your time, resources, you want to make your spouse feel loved. Love is sacrifice. Sacrificing yourself to be better for another." Said Ash as Anna is very awe struck by his words. when she is ready to traveling with Kristoff in his sled she ask "have you ever found true love." When she said that Ash looses his smile

"Ash i'm so sorry" she said to him "nothing to sorry about" as he shows her the locket that has Kara's picture. Ash says "I did but I had to say goodbye. For we were need to stay where we were." Ash said then Anna is saddened by his story and hugs him which he returned. Anna want more than ever to bring Ash and Elsa together so they both are happy together. But Ash didn't say anything about his other wives nor how his love life. Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled,

"Farewell Anna" as Ash flew to the skies which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits beside him. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" Said kristoff as Anna be fearless "I like fast!" Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the dashboard. "Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." He pushes her feet down.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." She wipes off her face. "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Said Kristoff as Anna "…Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" as she was cutoff "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" He said to her "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" she was cut off again "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Said kristoff "Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." She said

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" As Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him. "Yes, they did…. But Hans is not a stranger." Said Anna as he chuckled "Oh yeah? What's his last name?" He said to her "…Of-the-Southern-Isles?" She told him "What's his favorite food?" He said to her "…Sandwiches." She was fast "Best friend's name?" That Anna does not know "Probably John." She said

"Eye color." He ask "Dreamy." She answered "Foot size?" He said about his size of his foot "Foot size doesn't matter." Said anna "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Said kristoff

"Picks his nose?" She said

"And eats it." Kristoff said "Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna said to him that Hans is a prince "All men do it." Kristoff said to her as she gross out "Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love." Said Anna as kristoff laugh "You still got lot to learn and your friend is correct but he too will agreed that it Doesn't sound like true love." Said kristoff "Are you some sort of love expert?" Said anna "No. But I have friends who are." Said kristoff "You have friends who are love experts…. I'm not buying it." As Sven suddenly stops, ears perked in alarm. "Stop talking." She said to her "No, no, no. I'd like to meet these- as Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Kristoff stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its light reflects off…EYES. Several. "Sven, go. Go!" Sven takes off. "What are they?" She said

"Wolves."

Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it. "Wolves. What do we do?" Anna ask him "I've got this. You just…don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff said "But I wanna help." Said Anna but he denied "No." As she was mad "Why not?" She asked him "Because I don't trust your judgement." He replied "Excuse me?!" A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off. "Who marries a man she just met?" Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head. "It's true love!" He screams, as she…BAM!…swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away. "Whoa." Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, shocked. "Christopher!" Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!" A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back. "AH!" Anna thinks fast, uses the torch to light a blanket on fire. "Duck!" Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The blanket hits the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff. "You almost set me on fire!" Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled. "But I didn't." Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge ahead. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Said Anna

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up. "I do!" As Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled. "Jump, Sven!" Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back. Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled loses momentum. It's not going to make it. He leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

"…But I just paid it off." Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down. "Uh-oh. No, no, no." To make matters worse, an AXE comes flying right at his face. "AH! NO, NO, NO!" The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose. "Grab on!" Kristoff grabs on. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled. "Whoa…. I'll replace your sled and everything in it." As Kristoff groans. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again. " as he immitate sven "But she'll die on her own."

"I can live with that." Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong way…turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip… "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." knowing he's got a point "…You know sometimes I really don't like you." Sven licks Kristoff happily. "Hold up. We're coming?!" As Anna was excited "You are?!" As catching "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Said Anna as she than was hoping if Ash is ok

(Ash's travel)

Ash starts flying to the skies keeps searching of elsa "this storm is far worse as I ever saw" as Ash needs a spot to make shelter but the storm is so thick is hard to see but he saw something was a castle on the mountain

"A castle probably abandon it will do" as Ash makes a land to the mountains as he walks over to the castle "but strange how will a castle show up in the middle of the mountains" when he was inside something he feel on the castle as if it was made of ice "ice?" Ash said as he sees inside the castle was marvelous than he heard a voice "Who's there" as Ash looks and saw it was Elsa in her new dress as Ash sees her more beautiful "Wow Elsa" Ash said as Elsa couldn't believed who was here "Ash...what are you" she couldn't finish as Ash slip and hit his head that got her worried as she comes down the stairs "Ash are you OK?" She said while holding on to him

"I'm ok" as he stares at her "hey you still care" said Ash as Elsa was blushing "Ash I want you to leave" that made Ash not impressed "What Elsa you must come with me and you need to stop that weather" Ash refuse to leave and want to help her "Ash I can't control my magic because I'm afraid that I hurt someone even you I..." She felt his arms are on her shoulders "I'm not afraid Elsa and you try to run but look at you did you strike me with your magic" ash replied as Elsa realise she didn't hurt him at all

"Because you didn't deep down you cared about me Elsa and I'm here for you because I found you beautiful" Elsa was shocked and surprised that ash sees her beautiful then a spark was glowing in her heart like she feel nothing but warmth

"Ash...you think I'm beautiful not dangerous or a monster" she turns away but ash moves her back to his face "why would a beautiful thing like you be a monster you are more than that you want to know how I feel about you the truth is...I love you Elsa" ash said it to her she was surprised more than a tear came but it was a tear of joy and she shows a smile "will you prove to me that you love me A..." As she was stunned that ash kiss her that was her first kiss he never let go as Elsa close her eyes feeling his touch of his lips when they let go they stare then Elsa kiss him they held each other as the two make out but Elsa stop

"Ash come with me up" as Elsa want him to follow but he carried her bridal style Elsa blush but she feels happy as she led him to a room "wow you made this" ash saw the bed she made "yes it don't worry I made blankets because" she grabbed him as the two kiss on the bed they are making out as Ash was kissing her neck than nibble her ear Elsa moan loving it then Ash's hands were going inside her dress as he groped her breasts made Elsa gasped

"Oh wow Ash how good are you" she was amazed of him more as she wants ash to remove her dress but that's what he's doing as Ash pulls her dress down for him seeing her true beauty of her body "wow Elsa you're a beautiful snow angel" that made her happy that he saw her beautiful

"Ash..." She hadn't finish as Ash groped her breasts and was massaging her left one makes Elsa feel more loved that she never had "Mmmmmm Ash mmmmm yes" Elsa was moaning then she strip Ash by taking his coat off and lift his shirt showing his body when she saw his scars but she don't care when he starts sucking her breasts made her more moaning and drool coming "Oh Ash" Elsa said as her head swoosh making ash keep going on the right breasts as he continues and drinked her cold milk but she was sweet "you are outstanding Elsa" but Elsa feels the love still burning in her as she rubbed her breasts on his face made him moan and enjoying them but she undid his pants

"Now I can show you how I do it" she pulls them and his boxers off leaving him naked as she starts stroking his manhood and starts bopping as Ash was moaning "wow you're not kidding" ash said but he's loving it as Elsa continues bopping ash head his hands on her butt made her go faster as Ash had reach his limit "Elsa I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then splash on her face and breasts as she swallows but starts licking her breasts

"You are so warm" she said as they kiss onto the bed Elsa feels his rod was going in her sacred opening "Ash stay with me please" as Ash heard that "Elsa what are you..." He was silent as Elsa kiss him deep as they let go

"you were right the truth is I feel alone my heart was feel cold because you weren't there I do care for you I'm in love with you" Elsa said that when she came to the mountains she was already broken but ash did was smile as he kiss her "come with me to my world Elsa start a new life you'll like the others and I'll make you my beautiful wife" Elsa was in tears of those words made her feel that he's telling the truth of him want her to come with him get married live a new life then she kiss him "Yes I want to go with you as your queen I demand you pound me so hard and let me have your child my king" ash was surprised that she call him her king as he then starts pounding her made Elsa moan and her breasts bouncing

"Oh oh Ash Ash yes yes keep going make me yours My king!" She shouted as Ash was thrusting her more "wow Elsa is so tight and I love it" ash said as he lift her up her arms and legs we're wrapped around him as they kiss and thrust made them moaning then ash feels his load is coming "Elsa I'm gonna..." As Elsa hush him with her lips "just fill me with you seed Ash" as his load fills her as a small bulge shown in her stomach they breath heavily as they rest and still connected

"Ash this is amazing you are the one for me" Elsa said as she rest on his chest "and you are wonderful Elsa" as they smiled "Ash I'll try my best to stop the weather tomorrow right now I want to spend this moment with you" as she was asleep with a smile so was ash as Elsa now had someone with her

Dawn breaks as Kristoff, Sven and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain. As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of something far below. "Arendelle." As it was worse "It's completely frozen." He said "…But it'll be fine. Ash must've found Elsa and she will thaw it." Said anna

"Will she?"

"…Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" She points straight ahead. "More like this way." He points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful." She said Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere. "YEAH…It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind them. "How `bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr…no go." He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna. "Am I right?

Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms. "Hi! KRISTOFF You're creepy." Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they commence a game of hot potato. "I don't want it!" She toss to him "Backatchya!" As kristoff was going to break him "Please don't drop me." He said to him "Don't!" Anna said "Come on, it's just a head." Said kristoff

"No!" Anna said as Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving. "All right, we got off to a bad start." He said to them "Ew, ew, the body!" Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiles happily, then looks confused. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman said " …Okay. Wait one second." Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.

"Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Said anna "Now I'm perfect." As She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea. "Well, almost." She digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head. "Woo! Head rush!" He said "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just…. Are you okay?" Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." going cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward. "What? Hey! Whoa." seeing his now big nose "Oh, I love it even more! Hah…. All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.

"Olaf?…That's right," said Anna

"…And you are?" He ask her "Oh, um…I'm Anna." And he looks at sven "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" He said "That's Sven." Said Anna but wrong one "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer? " said Olaf '…Sven." Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused. "Oh. They're-oh, okay…." accepting it "Makes things easier for me." Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" He said

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Said anna "Yeah. Why?" Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm. "Do you know where she is?" She asked him

"Fascinating…" said kristoff

Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Said anna

"Yeah. Why?" Said Olaf as Kristoff bending the arm "How does this work?" Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face. "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here. (to Anna) Yeah, why?" He asked anna "I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Olaf was shocked when kristoff said it "Summer"? sinking into wistfulness "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Said kristoff

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." DISSOLVE TO: OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD - PERFECT SUMMER DAY Olaf walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him. He SINGS. " BEES'LL BUZZ / KIDS'LL BLOW DANDELION FUZZ / AND I'LL BE DOING WHATEVER SNOW DOES IN SUMMER." Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach. "A DRINK IN MY HAND / MY SNOW UP AGAINST THE BURNING SAND / PROB'LY GETTING GORGEOUSLY TANNED IN SUMMER." Olaf sails in a boat." I'LL FINALLY SEE A SUMMER BREEZE / BLOW AWAY A WINTER STORM" Olaf floats in the water. All his pieces begin to separate. "AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SOLID WATER / WHEN IT GETS WARM."-Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen. "AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE / WHAT MY BUDDIES ALL THINK OF ME / JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH COOLER I'LL BE IN SUMMER . . !" Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance. "DA DA . . . DA DOO / AH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BOO." Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub."THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO INTENSE / PUT `EM TOGETHER, IT JUST MAKES SENSE!" Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls. "RATDADAT DAD DADA DOO . . . " Olaf bounds down a grassy hill. "WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE / BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A…" He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it.

"HAPPY SNOWMAN!" Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He relaxes and stares at the blue sky. "WHEN LIFE GETS ROUGH I LIKE TO HOLD ON TO MY DREAM / OF RELAXING IN THE SUMMER SUN JUST LETTING OFF STEAM!" Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have a picnic. "OH THE SKY WILL BE BLUE / AND YOU GUYS'LL BE THERE TOO / WHEN I FINALLY DO WHAT FROZEN THINGS DO IN SUMMER!"

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare."

"IN SUMMER!" Olaf sings the final note. We swing around him and He then straightens up and smiles. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain. "I'm coming!" Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts. "Somebody's got to tell him."

(ARENDELLE, VILLAGE)

A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. We pass two CITIZENS fighting over a woodpile. "Bark down is drier. " they said Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd. HANS "Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" Said hans as Gerda came "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." As Hans is happy to hear it "The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard. "Here. Pass these out." Just then the Duke approaches Hans. "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" He said

"Princess Anna has given her orders and-"

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits. "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." As the duke was flabbergasted, offended "Treason?!" Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy. CROWD (various) Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?" Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him. "…Princess Anna is in trouble. (calling out) I need volunteers to go with me to find her! Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services." Said hans

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" As he quietly to his thugs "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter and if this prince gets in the way get rid of him. Do you understand?" His two thugs sneer.

(THE NORTH MOUNTAIN)

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff said to anna "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." She said

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Said kristoff

"Yup." Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike. "So you're not at all afraid of her?" Said kristoff "Why would I be Ash is not afraid of her at all too?" Said Anna saying that ash sees good in her "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled. He laughs it off. Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.

"What now?"

Kristoff looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack. "…It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Said kristoff "Says who?" Sven nudges Kristoff, who looks up to see Anna trying to climb the cliff's flat face. Kristoff finding her ridiculous "What are you doing?" He asked "…I'm going to see my sister."

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me." Said anna "Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Said kristoff "I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." She said to him "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." Said kristoff "Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-" she said "I'm not alone…. I have friends, remember?" Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold. "You mean the love experts?" Said anna "Yes, the love experts!" He said as Anna realizes she's stuck. "…Please tell me I'm almost there." she's only about six feet up. Her muscles shake.

"…Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Kristoff smiles, getting a kick out of her. "Hang on. He pulls the rope from his bag." Just then Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff. "Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna drops off the cliff. Kristoff catches her. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off. Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck.

(THE ICE PALACE)

Ash and elsa woke up and saw the sun together she looks at him "morning Ash" she kiss him "morning snow angel" she blushed by that name as they got up and got dressed "today we're going to find a way to thaw this winter" said Ash as elsa kissed him "together" as they smiled then at outside Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace. "Whoa." She said as kristoff stares at it "Now that's ice. I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his aide. "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him. "You stay right here, buddy." Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details. "…Flawless." Anna arrives at the door. Hesitates. "…Knock…. "she doesn't" Just knock…." she doesn't. To Kristoff "Why isn't she knocking…? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Anna finally KNOCKS. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open. "Ha. It opened. That's a first." Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, stops him. "You should probably wait out here." She said

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Said Anna

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Said kristoff

"Bye, Sven." Olaf starts to head inside. Anna stops him. "You too, Olaf." She said to him "Me?" As she nodded "Just give us a minute." She told him "Okay." As Anna walks inside. Olaf starts counting. "One…two…" Kristoff joins in. "Three…four…"

(ELSA'S PALACE)

Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie. "Elsa? It's me…Anna?!" Anna slips. Steadies herself. "Anna." Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna, looks to her longingly. Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty. "Elsa, you look different…. It's a good different…. And this place is amazing." Said Anna "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of and Ash who was there" as Anna heard that "wait he's here where is he?" As Elsa was silent when Anna learn that those two had finally fall in love than Anna starts to climb the stairs. " …I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known" Elsa backs up, away from Anna.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize…. But you should probably go, please I'm staring a new a life soon." Elsa said to her "But I just got here." She said "…You belong in Arendelle." Elsa told her that she must go back "So do you." Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more. "No, my heart belong to ash. Now I'm choosing to go with him I won't be Alone. Where I can be with him without hurting anybody."

"…Actually, about that" as they look out "58…59…60." As Elsa couldn't believe it "Wait. What is that?" Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. " he said to her "Olaf?" Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated

"You built me. You remember that?" As she was astonish "And you're alive?" She said "Um…I think so?" Anna kneels down beside Olaf. "He's just like the one we built as kids…. We were so close. We can be like that again." Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her. (FLASHBACK) Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers. "Anna!" Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her. Elsa's face sinks in pain. "No, we can't." Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait- " as Ash heard a noise was elsa and anna ELSA "I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues. As Ash follows them "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again." As Anna sings "PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE ANYMORE. `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I FINALLY UNDERSTAND. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND. WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN TOGETHER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR. `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I WILL BE RIGHT HERE." They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined." Anna, PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS. GO ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES. ANNA Yeah, but- ELSA I know! YOU MEAN WELL, BUT LEAVE ME BE. YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE. Elsa opens up the balcony doors. ELSA (CONT'D) JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME. ANNA ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT. ELSA WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?"

"I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW? ELSA WHAT DO I NOT KNOW? ANNA ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW." As both her and ash heard that "What?" Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains. "You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere." That is a bad news for them "Everywhere?" As Ash sense her fear "oh no" he said "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it. " as it was getting worse

"No, I can't. I don't know how." She said to her "Sure you can. I know you can." Snow starts to swirl around the room. "CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, ELSA I'M SUCH A FOOL! I CAN'T BE FREE! ANNA YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID. ELSA NO ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!" The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it." ANNA WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER. ELSA I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE! ANNA WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE. ELSA ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE! ANNA DON'T PANIC. ELSA THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR! ANNA WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT. ELSA YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE! ANNA WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER…" But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room. ELSA NO! ANNA (O.S.) WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE… " Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out. "I CAN'T!" Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. As Ash saw it's going to Ann "Anna move" as he pushed her then Ash is STRUCK right in the heart. he grasps his chest in pain and stumbles back. "Darn" falls to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees that she struck the one she loved. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side. "Anna. Are you okay?" But Anna was shocked that he saved her as she was up then

"ASH!" Shouted elsa

 **thats it of the FOURTH chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash left Anna to find Elsa and he found her but those two had confess their love while Anna and kristoff met Olaf but I hope that didn't shock you all what happened there and Anna ask Ash about true love is as he told her who he was then now will ash be ok and help elsa but will she stop that winter and save him when they find her will Arendelle be saved in chapter 5 and hope you love the special lemon scene of Ash and Elsa as she admitted she is in love with him if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 5 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	5. Monster trouble and kristoff's family

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Monster mash and the kristoff's family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also and I apologies for the wait I was busy at the weekends got a pet chameleon and my brother got a bearded dragon and today I went to see the tomb raider movie which was awesome and this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash had arrived to Arendelle and he made friends with Anna for the first time and then he met her older sister Elsa as those two are being nervous to each other and Anna is going to be the matchmaker to bring those two together when her plan worked Ash ask her for the dance and they get to know each other but when things went wrong but will they fix it AshXElsa**

"ASH!" Shouted elsa as she was shocked that she hit Ash at the Anna gets to her feet "Ash you need help" said Anna as Ash was determined to hide the pain. "I'm going to be fine Anna I must help Elsa" as Ash stands up then kristoff appeared to help Ash up then Elsa was scared "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Elsa wanted them to leave "No, I know we can figure this out together-" as she was cut off "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa said in depression Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna then ash used his blood blade to cut the icicles.

"Anna, I think we should go." Said kristoff as anna was close in tears "No. We're not leaving without you, Elsa." Said anna as Elsa was heartbroken but decisive "Yes, you are." Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman as it holds Ash, Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other. "Stop. Put us down!" Said anna telling him to let go "You are a lot stronger than I think you realize." Olaf said the the snowman tosses Ash, Kristoff and Anna down the steps.

"Go away!" It said as Ash, Anna and Kistoff slide past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing. "Heads up!" As Olaf's head smashes into a snowbank nearby. "Olaf!" Said Anna "Watch out for my butt!" He said as Ash, Anna and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf slams into the snowbank. As the creature turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Anna tries to march back up the stairs.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Shout Anna as Ash and Kristoff grabs her, pulls her back.

"ANNA All right feisty pants." Said Kristoff "Calm Let me at him. I want to get down." Said Anna "Woaw." Ash does not want to get involved "Just let the snow him. I…. Okay. I'm Calm. man be." Anna backs down…for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at the creature. The tiny little ball hits at it's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints. "Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Said Kristoff as Ash has his blade "I'll distra...aaah" Ash felt pain "Senketsu what's wrong?" Ash ask him as he found out "when elsa hits you your heart is getting weak and I can't heal it" he said

"…I'll distract him. You guys go." Said Olaf as Ash has no choice but to recall Kristoff pushes Anna along. Sven runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven. "No, no, not you guys." The creature goes charging after Ash, Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow. "This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf replied as Ash has a idea him, Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as snowman lands hard right behind them. They're off again…through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail.

"This way!" Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking the snowman back. "Ho-ho-ho!" Said kristoff as he was impressed "I got him!" As Ash, Anna and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge. "Whoa, stop!" Said kristoff "It's a hundred foot drop." Said Anna "It's two hundred." Kristoff ties the rope around Anna and pulls tight.

"Ow." He drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

"What's that for?" She asked

"I'm digging a snow anchor." He said

"Okay. What if we fall?" She said to him "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow…. Hopefully" They hear an angry ROAR coming closer. " we better move it or he's going to get ya" said Ash "Okay, Anna. On three." Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight. "Okay. You tell me when…" she was cut "One…" he is counting " …I'm ready to go…." She was cut off again "Two…" he said "…I was BORN ready! Yes!" Said anna "Calm down." Said Ash as A huge tree flies through the air toward them. "TREE!" Anna jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with her. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall.

"Whoa! That happened." Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run. "Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape." He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order. "There we go. Hey, Ash! Anna! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Said olaf as he was wrong Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him.

"Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." He said Marshmallow roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor. "NO!" Olaf jumps onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference.

"This is not making much of a difference!" As Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff.

"WHOA!" Olaf passes Ash, Anna and Kristoff. "Olaf!" Shouted anna "Hang in there, guys!" As Marshmallow starts yanking Ash, Kristoff and Anna's rope up. ANNA Wait, what? Kristoff's head hits the cliff. "Aargghh!" Kristoff passes out and hangs like a rag doll. "Kristoff!" Shout anna as Marshmallow pulls them up. He roars and breathes snow all over them. "Don't come back!" It shouted as Anna was grossed out by his snow breath "Ugh. We won't." Anna whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Kristoff comes to just as they fall. They both SCREAM! SLAM! Anna opens her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. She laughs.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow and Ash makes a land "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf said Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow. "Those are my legs." Said Kristoff then Olaf's bottom goes running by. "Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." He said as Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body. "Oh, that feels better." Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose.

"Hey, Sven!" Olaf turns to Ash, Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose - and misses. "He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" Said Olaf "Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow. "Here. He lifts her out easily.

"Whoa!" Said Anna

"You okay?" He asked

"Thank you." They meet eyes. Wait. Is that chemistry? "…Um…. How's your head?" She touches the spot where he banged his head. "Ah! Ooh!" He catches himself. Waves off the pain with a giggle. "I mean, It's fine. Ah…I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull." Said kristoff "I don't have a skull…. Or bones." Said Olaf as Ash looked at him "because you're a snowman" said Ash "…So…. The awkwardness is killing him." As kristoff and anna looked at each other Now what?, Now what?" then…panicking "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-" as Anna was cut off

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business…" as the two noticing something "Ash your hair?!" Anna said as Ash looks at it turning white means it looks bad. "What? It must've happened when elsa struck me" said Ash as Anna grabs her braid as a tendril turns white. "White? It's what?" She didnt remember how she got hers in her childhood "It's because she struck you; isn't it?" Said Kristoff "Does it look bad?" Said Anna

"…No." Then Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation. "You hesitated." He said "No, I didn't. Anna, Ash needs help. Now, come on." He heads towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf follow. "Okay! Where are we going?" Said Olaf

"To see my friends." Said Kristoff

"The love experts?" Said Anna catching on "Love experts?!" Said olaf "Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Said Kristoff "How do you know?" Said Anna as He looks her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child. "…Because I've seen them do it before." As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven. "I like to consider myself a love expert." Said Olaf back at the palace Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle. "Ash if you hear me I'm sorry for hurting you" she said in her mind

(BLACK MOUNTAINS - NIGHT)

The Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back. "Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Behind Olaf and Sven, Anna walks with Kristoff. She shivers. "Are you cold?" Kristoff asked "…A little." She said as He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought. "Wait. Come here. " He takes her hand and pulls her around a bend into a rock- lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. He holds her hands over one of them.

"Oooh…. That's nice." They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent. "So, about my friends…well, I say friends, they're more like family…. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven…until they took me in."

"They did?" Said Anna

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate…and loud…very loud…they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well." Anna touches Kristoff's arm, reassuringly. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Said Anna as Kristoff smiles, appreciating her sincerity. "Okay then…." Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces- "Meet my family." As he's surrounded by rocks. "Hey, guys!" As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded.

"…They're rocks." Said Anna "He's crazy." As olaf covertly, to Anna "I'll distract them while you run." Loud and slow to a rock "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" He quietly to Anna "Anna, because I love you, I insist you run." Then looks to the rock "I understand you're love experts!" Then to Anna "Why aren't you running?" Anna snaps out of her shock and starts backing away. "Okay. Um…I'm gonna go- " Just then the rocks around her start rolling.

"Kristoff!" Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls. "Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" Olaf jumps around all excitedly. " Kristoff's home." He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls.

"Wait? Kristoff?" Ash and Anna watches, shocked and confused except for Ash. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength.

"Oh, lemme look at you! Another troll tries to pull off his clothes." Said the first "Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them." Said the second "Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you. Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?" "He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." Said the troll kid showing the mushroom "And I earned my fire crystal." Said the scout showing the crystal "I passed a kidney stone. PICK ME UP TROLL Pick me up." The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sinks under the weight of him. Anna still stares, confused, then realizes… "Trolls? They're trolls." Said Anna as Ash looked at her

"Of course they are I sense their magic Anna" said Ash Silence. All troll eyes turn to Anna. "Blink. Blink. BULDA …He's brought a girl!" Said the troll "He's brought a girl!" Suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Anna over to Kristoff. She falls into his arms. "What's going on?" Said Anna "I've learned to just roll with it." Said Kristoff Bulda climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Said bulda "Wait. Oh. Um. No." Said Anna "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Said kristoff

"Right. We're not. I'm not- " Anna laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" As Bulda SINGS. "IS IT THE CLUMPY WAY HE WALKS? OR THE GRUMPY WAY HE TALKS? OR THE PEAR-SHAPED, SQUARE-SHAPED WEIRDNESS OF HIS FEET? AND THOUGH WE KNOW HE WASHES WELL HE ALWAYS ENDS UP SORTA SMELLY. BUT YOU'LL NEVER MEET A FELLA WHO'S AS SENSITIVE AND SWEET. SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, SO HE'S GOT A FEW FLAWS- HIS PECULIAR BRAIN, DEAR. HIS THING FOR THE REINDEER THAT OUTSIDE A FEW OF NATURE'S LAWS. SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, BUT THIS WE'RE CERTAIN OF- YOU CAN FIX THIS FIXER UPPER UP WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE." As kristoff speaks

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here." Said kristoff as bulda looks at anna "I'll say- IS IT THE WAY THAT HE RUNS SCARED? TROLLS (VARIOUS) OR THAT HE'S SOCIALLY IMPAIRED? KID TROLL OR THAT HE ONLY LIKES TO TINKLE IN THE WOODS? TROLLS (VARIOUS) ARE YOU HOLDING BACK YOUR FONDNESS DUE TO HIS UNMANLY BLONDENESS? OR THE WAY HE COVERS UP THAT HE'S THE HONEST GOODS?"

"HE'S JUST A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER- HE'S GOT A COUPLE A' BUGS." Then kristoff speaks again "No, I don't." He said to them "HIS ISOLATION IS CONFIRMATION OF HIS DESPERATION FOR HEALING HUGS. SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, BUT WE KNOW WHAT TO DO. THE WAY TO FIX UP THIS FIXER UPPER IS TO FIX HIM UP WITH YOU." The girl trolls sweep Anna away. The boys take Kristoff.

"Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

beat. Blink. Blink. The boy trolls turn, huddle… "SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, THAT'S A MINOR THING. THIS QUOTE "ENGAGEMENT" IS A FLEX ARRANGEMENT. KID TROLL AND BY THE WAY, I DON'T SEE NO RING. TROLLS (VARIOUS) SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, HER BRAIN'S A BIT BETWIXT. GET THE FIANCE OUT OF THE WAY AND THE WHOLE THING WILL BE FIXED! GIRL TROLLS WE AREN'T SAYING YOU CAN CHANGE HIM TROLLS (VARIOUS) 'CAUSE PEOPLE DON'T REALLY CHANGE. WE'RE ONLY SAYING THAT LOVE'S A FORCE THAT'S POWERFUL AND STRANGE. PEOPLE MAKE BAD CHOICES IF THEY'RE MAD OR SCARED OR STRESSED.

"BUT THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY "THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY" AND YOU'LL BRING OUT THEIR BEST! TRUE LOVE BRINGS OUT THE BEST!" Kristoff looks over at Anna. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals." EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT FATHER, SISTER, BROTHER WE NEED EACH OTHER TO RAISE US UP AND ROUND US OUT" By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers." EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER, BUT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE- THE ONLY FIXER UPPER FIXER THAT CAN FIX A FIXER UPPER IS TRUE TRUE TRUE TRUE LOVE" During this last bit Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other differently." Hmmm. Maybe those trolls are right? Sparks! Chemistry!" Said Ash watching

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-" as he stopped "Wait, what?!" Said Anna as the preist explained "You're getting married. TROLLS LOVE!" Just then, Anna notice Ash was getting worse as he collapses. Her and Kristoff rushes to their friend. Ash was shivering something fierce. "Ash?" As they helped him up "I'm fine" as he's getting weak "he's as cold as ice Anna." Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit.

"There's strange magic here!" He said "Grand Pabbie! My friend here is weak" said kristoff as the grand pabbie sense alicorn magic in Ash "Bring him to me, Kristoff." He said as Anna and Kristoff helps Ash over. Pabbie looks into his weak eyes.

"Young prince of friendship, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by Elsa. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." He told him as they heard

"What…? No ash can't die he's our friend." Said Anna "So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said to him "I can't. Ash i sense deep feelings you have for elsa But you can save her only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He said to him "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" A bunch of trolls give each other kisses. "I must... Ash shivers again, collapsing into the ground. More of his hair turns white. "Anna, we've got to let Ash go to elsa and we must get back to Arendelle." Said kristoff as Ash has no time as he flew then anna knows the one can help out "Hans he can help." Said Anna as they are going back "Help us out, Sven." Kristoff grabs Sven's antlers. Sven pulls them out. Kristoff helps Anna onto Sven and hops up behind her. "Come on, Olaf!" Sven takes off. Olaf grabs Sven's tail, rides with them. "I'm coming! Let's go Ash kiss elsa so we can save summer! Who is this Hans?!"

 **that's it of the Fifth chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash gets hit by Elsa was a accident then had a monster problem then the group went and met kristoff's family of trolls telling them that ash is dying but gives them a clue that the act of true love can save him and Elsa but will Ash succeed or fall and fail to stop that winter and save Arendelle be saved in chapter 6 and hope you love the special lemon scene of Ash and Elsa as she admitted she is in love with him if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 5 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	6. Attack and betrayal

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Attack of the palace and betrayal**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also and I apologies for the wait I was busy at the weekends got a I was at avengers infinity war and doing my brother's birthday about two days ago having great time which was awesome and this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash had arrived to Arendelle and he made friends with Anna for the first time and then he met her older sister Elsa as those two are being nervous to each other and Anna is going to be the matchmaker to bring those two together when her plan worked Ash ask her for the dance and they get to know each other but when things went wrong but will they fix it AshXElsa**

(ELSA'S PALACE - DAWN)

Ash is on his way to the palace going to help elsa by not giving up "Hang on elsa i'm coming." Then Ash saw Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans said as The Duke's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard. "Go away!" He slams a fist inches from Hans. Hans deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over. Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Hans.

"That overgrown beast isn't that bad after all" as Ash sees Marshmallow raises his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He sees his sword, leaps, and grabs it. Just then, Elsa peeks out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs see her. "The Queen." As he saw The thugs charge up the stairs. "No" Ash is worried of Elsa as he's going to the palace The guards burst through the ice doors. Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue. They trap her on the top floor, raise their crossbows.

"No. Please." Elsa said in fear as One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Elsa. At the last moment Ash came in time and struck the arrow "Ash" she was happy to see him and surprised that he saved her "I won't let nothing happen to you Elsa" Ash said as Elsa saw a other arrow she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches from her hero. The thugs reposition to take another shot.

"Stay away!" Elsa shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack.

"Get her! Get her!" The thug shout as Ash and Elsa fights for their lives. Back outside Hans is nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolls away. Jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans goes over the edge. Then Hans clings to the ice steps. His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace. Ash and Elsa is surrounded. "It's do or die." Ash said then he feels weak because his flame body is getting slow "Ash" Elsa is going to defend him In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice….up against the balcony doors…which BURST and CRACK.

(ONTO THE BALCONY…. )

The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death. Back inside Hans and his men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death. "Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans shout Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened, moments from death. She stops. Elsa looks to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony.

The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it. Hans runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier comes crashing down.

"Elsa look out" Ash pushes Elsa dives out of the way but Ash falls in the blast. All we see is ice smashing like glass, and all we hear is the sound of it shattering as it rings out.

"Ash no wait I surrender I'll go back to Arendelle one occasion Ash comes with me please" she said as Hans looks to her eyes "I always keep my word" Hans said as Elsa walks away with the men hoping Ash be alright as they are preparing to leave Hans was the last one going to leave but something about him isn't right as Ash noticed Hans was closing the balcony doors"This time you won't get in the way" as Hans left

They return to Arendelle Elsa wakes up from her exhaustion She sits up. She's surrounded by stone. Realise she was in the dungeon Elsa looks to the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She's chained to the wall. Elsa strains to looks out a window… Arendelle is outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling. " No….What have I done?" Elsa said as Hans enters. He hangs a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa said to hans "I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans told her "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." She wants him to get anna "Anna has not returned…." As Elsa looks to the storm with worry.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer…please." Hans said as Elsa meets his eyes, desperate.

"Don't you see…I can't." She said Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes. "You have to tell them to let me go and I want to bring Ash with me." Elsa replied Hans walks to the door. He takes the torch. "I will do what I can and your hero is in the room recovery." Hans lied as He opens the door and leaves. Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up. "Ash I'm sorry if you're here I want to say about going with you my answer was yes." she remembers Ash's words that's how much he cares and loves her and he's willing to take her away from Arendelle if that's what she wants to be safe. So she starts to struggle trying to break free.

(Ruin palace)

Ash wakes up seeing his flame body is kicking in "Hans try to get rid of me and I want to know why" as Ash feels his hair is completely White and his skin is ice cold "I must get to Arendelle" as Ash flies in speed then he saw Anna "Anna kristoff..." As they heard him but he crashed "Ash we need to take him to Arendelle fast" said Anna as kristoff agreed as they take him Sven charges down the mountain with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style. Anna feels Ash shivers. he's weakening as his flame body is not working. Kristoff takes

"Just hang in there Ash." Anna said then kristoff looks to Sven "Come on, buddy, faster!" He said as They arrive at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slides past them, out of control. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" He said

"Stay out of sight, Olaf! OLAF I will!" As He disappears into the village streets.

"Hello!" Olaf said to the townswoman "Ah! It's alive!" She screamed as they made it to the courtyard the Guards see Kristoff, Ash and Anna approaching. "It's Princess Anna!" Said the guard as Sven skids to a stop outside the gates. Kristoff and Anna slides off, holding Ash, and carries him to the gate. "We got you friend." As Anna looks up at him, gratefully then looks at Ash. "Ash…Are you g-gonna be okay?" Said Anna as kristoff touched, reassuring " he will and Don't worry about me." Just then the castle gates open. Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid rush to help Anna. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." He said

"My Lady. Your friend is freezing." Kai said talking about Ash "You poor young, you're freezing. Let's get him inside."Get him warm and find Prince Hans, immediately." Hans said "We will. Thank you. Anna and Ash is swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds. " Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff said worry about anna as he is shut out as the castle gates close on him. Kristoff stands there with Sven for a beat, staring with worry at the closed gates. Finally, he sighs, turns and walks off. Sven reluctantly follows.

(LIBRARY - DAY)

Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." He said "You cannot risk going out there again." Said the French dignitary "If anything happens to her- " as he was cut off

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." The Spanish dignitary said as Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left? Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna.

"He's in here. Prince Hans."

"Anna." Hans rushes to Anna. She falls into his arms. "You're so cold." As Anna stands up "Hans, you have to help me Ash is not feeling well." As Hans heard that name "What?" He said to her as he saw Ash his sight was blurring just then Ash's power start going on the fritz mainly his ice type moves he sneezes and a ice being shoots out of his hand and it hits the wall freezing it completely. Hans walks in with a tea set thinking hot tea with me help Ash "Now. Here we go." He said As she walks to Ash with hot tea "Here Ash this will help" she gives him a cup "Thanks Anna" Ash said as he drinks he sees Ash sneeze again in another Ice Beam shoots out and it freezes a wardrobe.

"Anna i want you to write a letter to twilight and tell her it's a emergency" Ash tell Anna to write a letter the Twilight telling her to come help him as he gives her the paper "I'm on it Ash" as she writes the letter "We'll give you two some privacy." Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans' Ash and Anna alone. "What happened out there?" He asked her as Anna is writing"Elsa struck Ash with her powers." She said

"You said she'd never hurt him." Hans said as she sigh "I was wrong. Anna finishes the letter as Ash used his magic sends it then his ice power are out of control. "Anna." Hans carries her and ducked, . "She froze his heart and only an act of true love can save him." She said as hans is understanding

"A true love's kiss." As she nodded

"yes and Hans thank you for helping only a person is my true love can do that" anna thanked hans as He takes her chin in his hand and gives her a tender smile. He leans in slowly…gently… Then he stops. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." As Anna was shocked "What?" She said as Hans gets up, leaving her there. "…You said you did." She replied but He goes to the window and shuts the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" he said to Anna "What are you talking about? " Anna was confused as Hans is putting out the candles

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. Except she was in love with himBut you-" as he was cut off "Hans?" She said as he continues "You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." Hans crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans pours the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tries to stop him.

"Hans. No, stop." She try to save Ash "But then she doomed herself, and you along with him were dumb enough to go after her." He replied "please Elsa can save Ash." Said Anna as Hans chuckled "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer and I was close to leave your friend to die at the palace." As Hans approaches Anna but she was not happy. "You try to kill him…You're no match for Elsa." She wants to punch him but He bends her down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." She wrenches her face out of his hands. "You won't get away with this." Hans rises and crosses to the door.

"Oh, I already have." Hans leaves and shuts them in, locking the door. Anna struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle she sees Ash getting worse

"Please, somebody help." She sees his hand was ice and she crumbles to the floor. "Ash I'm sorry" she said in the council chamber The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." He said as Hans comes in, putting on his most distraught face. "Prince Hans." Said the Spanish dignitary "the prince and Princess Anna is…dead." He shared a lie "What…? No…. Mon dieu. Hans stumbles, weak with grief." The men help him to a chair. "What happened to them?" The duke asked

"They were killed by Queen Elsa." He said "Her own love and sister." The duke fall for his lies as Hans is really putting it on "At least Anna and i got to say ourmarriage vows…before she died in my arms." He bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief. "There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." Said the duke "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you. " the Spanish dignitary relied as Hans nods; he knows what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." He said

 **that's it of the sixth chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash gets to the palace and protect Elsa now she was protecting him then had a major problem then the group went and met but hans as usual went bad telling them that he will kill Elsa and pretend to be a hero and bring back summer but will Ash and anna save Elsa but will Ash succeed or fall and fail to stop that winter and save Arendelle be saved in chapter 7 and also two chapters left because the last one will show the other special lemon scene of Ash and Elsa as she admitted she is in love with him if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshxSakura and AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 5 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	7. Battle, death, love

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The fight and the hero falls**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also and I apologies for the wait the internet was suspended again and I was busy at the weekends got a I was at jurassic world fallen kingdom and I got the internet back on about two days ago having great time which was awesome and this is now the very first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash had arrived to Arendelle and he made friends with Anna for the first time and then he met her older sister Elsa as those two are being nervous to each other and Anna is going to be the matchmaker to bring those two together when her plan worked Ash ask her for the dance and they get to know each other but when things went wrong but will they fix it AshXElsa**

(ELSA'S DUNGEON - DAY)

The cell ices over. Elsa looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching. GUARD (O.S.) She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve. Elsa pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room…sees… The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Elsa is gone. At the mountain slope Kristoff heads into the mountains. Sven lags behind, not wanting to follow. He looks back at the kingdom, then shakes his head. Enough. As He runs past Kristoff. Stops and turns to face him. He snorts and grunts.

"What is it, buddy?" He said as Sven nudges Kristoff with his antlers. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven snorts with more conviction, moos, brays. "…I don't understand you when you talk like that." Kristoff tries to walk on ahead, but Sven uses his antlers to lift Kristoff off the ground. "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Sven drops him hard then "yells" at him once more. "No, Sven! We're not going back!" Kristoff said Sven shakes his head, angrily.

"She's with her true love." Sven makes an "of-course-she-isn't" face. Kristoff gets it; he's made his point. Just then the wind picks up. Kristoff looks back at the kingdom. Sees a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it.

"Anna." Without hesitating, he dashes back down the mountain. Sven runs after him, catches up. Kristoff grabs Sven's harness and jumps onto his back.

(LIBRARY - NIGHT)

Anna shivers by the door. She looks up to see Ash having ice overtaking him also the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again. "Help Ash needs help." They heard a click The door swings open. We see a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Anna then Ash was lying there. "Anna. Oh no Ash." He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire. "Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." She said to the snowman

"Whoa! So this is heat…. (considering) I love it." He reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it! He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Anna take Ash to the fire. "So, where's Hans?" He asked them "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." She said OLAF "Huh. But we ran all the way here?" Olaf said to them "Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt." Anna tells him

"I am not leaving here until we get Ash and Elsa together by act of true love to save him." He sits down behind them, stubbornly. Leans his back against Anna and thinks. "…Do you happen to have any ideas?" As Anna had nothing "I don't even know what love is." She said

"That's okay, I do…." Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Love is…putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." As Anna heard that "…Kristoff loves me?" Anna spoke "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" His face starts to melt. "Olaf, you're melting." She said as Olaf was sweet and reassuring "Some people are worth melting for. But then…his face REALLY melts." He panics, pushes the snow back in place. "Just maybe not right this second." Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel.

Than Ash was getting back up has enough strength left "We're going to get through this together." He breaks an icicle off the window used alchemy, uses it as a telescope and sees… Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way." Said olaf as Anna heard that "they are?" She asked "Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh…. I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Ash tries to get to her feet.

"Anna Help me up." Her and Olaf hurries over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs. "No, no, no, no, no. He need to stay by the fire and keep warm." As Ash starts to walk better "he need to get to Elsa." She said

"Why…? (realizing) Oh, oh, oh, I know why." He hops around in an excited display of hope.

"There's his act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords! Come on!" The walls crack under the ice pressure. "Look out!" They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses. At the castle walls Anna and Olaf struggle down the hall catching up to him. Ice spikes grow and block their path. "We're trapped. " Anna looks around desperately for a way out.

(FJORD - DAY)

Elsa runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind. In the castle Anna and Olaf bust open a window. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away. "Slide, Anna. It's a long, snowy way down. But what choice do they have?" They slide down the iced-covered building. Anna arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball. OLAF "We made iComeHe shakes off the extra snow as Anna struggles to her feet.

(FJORD - DAY)

Kristoff and Sven bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushes them back. But they fight through. "Come on, buddy, faster." As he did then Anna and Olaf reach the shore of the fjords. "Ash, Kristoff!" The wind lifts Olaf up and pulls him apart. He goes swirling off into the storm. "Keep going, Anna!" Anna struggles on. "Ash, Kristoff!" She shout as Kristoff rides Sven past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggles over the uneven surface. "Come on! Come on!" Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them. They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet. The ice opens up. Sven bravely jumps over a gap. But it's too wide. He bucks Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below.

"Sven? Sven!" At first there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaces and claws his way to a floating ice chunk. He calls out, signalling for Kristoff to go on. "Good boy." He keeps going as for Ash was searching for Elsa he used his flame body ability more "Ash the more you use your power you will die" said senketsu as ash keeps going "I must find Elsa" Ash moves blindly across the fjord. Ash's hands frost over an icy blue. he stumbles on, determined. But he's running out of time. he use his fire more. The color in his eyes fades, the inevitable is coming. Then Kristoff, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn. But then he hears anna "Anna…where's Ash?" He said

(At the whiteout)

Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Hans. "Elsa. You can't run from this!" Elsa backs away from him. "…Just take care of my sister. And tell Ash i love him" she said "Your sister and the prince? he returned from the mountain weak and cold. Anna said you froze his heart." As she was shock "What? No." She said "I help her tried to save him, but it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white…" Elsa's face sinks as she realizes what she has done. "The prince is dead… because of you." He said Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see… Anna, then Ash barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords looking for Elsa then Anna, Kristoff searches for him. Then Ash hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. he turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head.

"No!" Ash used his speed and had his blades cancel hans chance to strike Elsa "what how..." As they fight Elsa saw Ash was fighting Hans "Ash..." Her eyes were shocked seeing Ash was freezing fast but he is still fighting him till Hans lost his footing till Ash punch him till Hans was unconscious Ash said his last words with a smile "I...Never...leave you...Elsa" as he was frozen Anna', Kristoff and Olaf came but too late

"Ash...no" Elsa was broken because he saved her and sacrifice himself to keep her safe she started to cry as she held him "You sacrifice yourself to save me I never met someone will protect me you are a lot to me Ash please come back because...I...I love you Ash." She continued crying but the frozen Ash was starting to melt as his arm move

"E...Elsa" as Elsa heard his voice then see Ash was alive

"your face Elsa your really beautiful" Elsa suddenly smile as she hugged him "Ash I'm really sorry for striking you..." She was silent as Ash wipes away her tear "I'm never stay mad at you Elsa." He said then Elsa yanked him and kissed him foreal " Ash I really love you." As they smiled and looked at their eyes then Elsa realized something "love...love will thaw." Elsa said as Anna heard that "Love." As Elsa lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves.

The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day. "I knew you could do it." Anna said as Olaf ismelting, good-naturedly "Hands down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last." He said "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.

"Hey, my own personal flurry." Kristoff sees Hans trying to get to his feet. He marches toward him, prepared for a fight. But Anna puts up a hand and stops him. "Uh. Uh. Uh. She'll handle this." She goes over to Hans. "Anna?" Then she saw Ash

"But she froze his heart." He said

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She turns away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turns back and punches him right in the face. "Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He falls overboard. Elsa comes over to Anna and hugs her. Over her shoulder, Kristoff meets Anna's eyes. She smiles brighter, happy then Elsa walks to Ash and happily kissed him after the minute Elsa looks at him "Ash will you be my king of arendelle." She said as everyone was shocked that Elsa wants to get married now "Elsa what happen to the last part you said" Anna ask then Ash held Elsa and kiss her

"Elsa I was thinking the same be my wife." Then she kissed back "yes yes yes call me Mrs. Ketchum."

 **that's it of the seventh chapter and hope you enjoy it how Elsa escape and Ash finds her before Hans does but Ash sacrifice himself to save her and brings back to life Elsa thaws the winter and summer returns now Ash propose her Ash and anna save Elsa stop that winter and save Arendelle be saved in chapter 8 and as the last chapter left because the last one will show the other special lemon scene of Ash and Elsa as she admitted she is in love with him if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now I had more plans for AshxSakura and AshXLara stories after the first I'll do rise of the tomb raider series is coming soon along with ch 5 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	8. Wedding of two sisters

**Trust and love melts the frozen heart**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The royal Sister weddings** **in Arendelle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen** **also this is now the final chapter of my first frozen crossover I made showing this one connected to Ash's Other adventures he had and hope you enjoy this story where Ash is going to the coronation in Arendelle and meets friends and also one was actually falling in love with him but has a deep dark secret and I want to thank everyone for that and this is the special story for everyone to enjoy and I'll do a other equestria girls in rise of the lost prince trilogy so enjoy AshxElsa**

as Arendelle was saved from the enternal winter Elsa was more happier than ever as she was getting ready but it'not just because she over come her fear of her powers she was looking at her mirror with a smile

"Mom, Dad if you hear me right now i had overcome my fear and i oew it to my special someone and i'm getting married to him and he will be my King" Elsa said to her portrait of her parents that made her have a tear in her eye

at outside of Arendelle just then the Duke is being escorted by some guards onto the ship "This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." as he holds his neck in pain

"Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" he sees that no one is buying this act

"I demand to see the Queen!" he shouted as Kai steps down behind him

"Oh, I have a message from the Queen." as Kai reads from the scroll "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." said Kai as the duke was furious because the name "Weselton! It's Weselton!" as the guards drag him up onto the ship then Anna runs through the crowd towards the village square pulling a blindfolded Kristoff behind her

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on..." said Anna as kristoff can't see "Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come." said kristoff suddenly he smacks straight into a pole

"Ah! Pole!" he said

"Oops. Sorry." as she drags him to a spot by the docks "Okay. Okay. Here we are." but she notices he still has his blindfold as Anna takes it off

"I owe you a sled." said anna as kristoff is looking in total shock

"Are you serious?" he said to her "Yes! And it's the latest model." as Sven poses in front of the sled "No. I-I can't accept this." he said as Anna looks at him "You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna tells him as Sven shows off the medal around his neck

"What? That's not a thing." he said to Anna "Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" said Anna

"Like it? I love it!" said kristoff suddenly he sweeps her off her feet and spins her around

" I could kiss you!" he said to her there's an awkward embarrassed silence and he puts her back on her feet "I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?" then Anna steps forward and kisses him on the cheek

"We may." she said as he smiles and kisses her as they saw Elsa "Elsa i can explain i know what you will say..." as she was cut off

"Anna i came to say you're right but are you getting ready for you two to get married" she said as Anna was surprised "you mean it right...wait what are you up to?" she was getting suspecious as Elsa tells her

"i really mean it but i want you to my wedding." as Anna heard her as elsa shows her little sister a wedding ring that got her excited

"YES I KNEW IT YOU AND ASH ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she shout out loud as Elsa felt arms around her as she see Ash with a smile "Ready Elsa" said Ash as Elsa was in tears of joy as she kiss him

"yes and Ash...thank you" she said to him then Olaf runs excitedly through the village square with his little snow cloud following him above his head

"Summer!" then he notices some flowers "Ooh. Hello." he bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes him sneeze and his carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth who puts it in his mouth, looking distraught at being noseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olaf's face, he laughs and hugs Sven

(inside the palace)

everyone was all ready for the wedding they are happy to see Ash was wearing his suit rarity made for him kristoff was all ready too just then they heard the music playing

they then turn around Elsa came first with a beautiful wedding dress was white as snow and Anna was here in the beautiful dress as the two had a look at those beautiful sisters as elsa reaches to Ash "Hey you're beautiful Elsa" said Ash as Elsa blushed

"thanks Ash you look so handsome" said Elsa then Anna went to Kristoff as those two are silent but blushing then Anna walked to ash

"Ash...thank you you are the best brother in law ever" said Anna

"anything to help Anna" Ash said

"Ash what did she mean you help her" she was curious to know as Ash smiled "You should ask her after all you are her sister" as Elsa smiled then the priest spoke "we had come here today to see the marriage of the prince with our queen and princess Anna with kristoff." as he looks at Ash "Will you Ash take our queen to be your beloved wife and be together in your hearts" the priest said

"i do" said Ash then looks at Elsa "and well you our queen Elsa take this prince to be your beloved husband and forever your king" as they look at her "I do" she said as they smiled "well you princess Anna take this man to be husband" as anna spoke

"i do" she said as kristoff nodded "i now prounce you king and Queen and prounce you husband and wife you may kiss" as anna and kristoff kiss then Elsa look at Ash

"Ash before you kiss me i had a vow to share" as they heard Elsa had a vow as she didn't had it in paper "This vow i had made in my heart. Ash ever since we met you share your emotions to me and i too share my emotions. but my fear never leave me but you came and helped me of my heart you are a amazing dancer...tell jokes and help others and i want to be with you and i love you always my King" that bring tears from them as she felt Ash held her waist then they shared a passionate kiss

they start their ceremony and they start dancing Ash and Elsa shared thier dance Anna saw their dance and watches them Elsa held him more "Ash i been so scared for many years when i was a child but you had came to my life and change it you are my act of true love" she tells him as Ash smiled

"you are always my beautiful snow globe" said Ash Anna walks over to them "So my sister and my Brother in law i want to say this is the best wedding now we are a Family" said Anna now had a big family Anna tells them that her and Kristoff are going to have their honeymoon by traveling "care to join" she said as Ash was to accept but Elsa spoke

"actually Anna. Ash and I had plans here in the castle our own romantic honeymoon." Elsa said as Anna knows what she mean "In that case Ash have a great time" she said as Elsa was heading up the stairs "Ash one last thing i want to do since Elsa wont see this" as Anna kissed him Ash was surprised when did she had a feeling for him "keep a secret" as she left Ash then had his coat off and was now in Elsa's room where he will meet her he sits on her bed

"I wonder where is Elsa?" Ash wondered as he heard her voice "Ash." as Ash turn his head then he was glazing at Elsa in her metalic green nightgown can see through her body but she is not wearing her bra or panties

"Like what you see Ashy" Ash nodded then wondered how did she know his nickname as she walks towards him had her legs wrapped around him "You look perfect Elsa" Ash admits as they kiss

Elsa is more in Ash's level as those two are making out Ash feels her ice powers and she feels his flame body Ash strips down her nightgown showing her body

"Elsa you are so beautiful when i had my eyes on your smile" Ash admired her beauty as Elsa strips down Ash's clothes as they are eye to eye

"And i will show you how good i am as your Queen my King" Elsa kissed him

Ash had start pinching her nipple making it hard as Elsa feels it

"Harder Ash Harder!" she said

"i'm just getting warmed up" as he goped and massages her breasts then starts sucking it as Elsa was feeling it "Oh...Ash...yes keep going" Elsa moaned she used her power on her breast as Ash feels her milk is cold and perfect then he notice Elsa lowers down and starts stroking made him hisd "Oh Yeah Elsa" as he was done Elsa starts putting hid rod in her mouth starts bopping made him starts squeezing her butt as Elsa feels it as she was bopping him like crazy Ash then is reaching limit

"Elsa im gonna cum" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her creamy white breasts Elsa was licking herself as those two are kissing and Ash turns her around then inserts his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "Oh oh Ash Ash Yes Pound me harder!" Elsa feels it as Ash keeps pounding her as he did what she want as he was going harder

"Man Elsa if different then before and i love her" Ash said pounding her Ass hard Elsa feels her limit "Elsa get ready here it comes" said Ash going harder "In me Ash made me more creamy" as Ash release his seed in her ass then those two are eye to eye as she rubbed his face on her breasts made him feel a warm and soft feeling as Elsa let him go

"Ash i been thinking let's have a baby" Elsa said as Ash heard her said that "You want to start a family Elsa" Ash said as Elsa nodded with a smile "Yes i want a little Ash or me and I love you more I married you and you're my King and i want us be parents" she said as Ash smiled as they are on top as they kiss and start thrusting made Elsa moan "Oh, Oh Ash Ash...Yes yes keep going" Elsa wanted more as she feels her pussy vibrating by him as Ash was going harder and keep kissing and making out they had been going at it faster Elsa feels Love growing in her as Ash keeps going her pain, her fear are gone only her Passionate and love

"Elsa i love you im gonna cum" Ash said as he is still thrusting her "Me too Ash release you cum in me make me a mother My King!" she shout as her king granted her wish as he fires his seed in her pussy Ash and Elsa are so tired and held each other still connected

"Oh Ash this is a best honeymoon i ever want" said Elsa as she was snuggling on his chest "You are my bestest thing i ever had Elsa" as they kiss "Ash when will we go Kanto so i can meet everyone and move in" said Elsa

"Any time you want my Queen" Ash said as Elsa smiled "Ash mind i stay like this" said Elsa as Ash smiled

"sure Elsa" as they kiss and they were asleep together Elsa held him and dream a new life with him and children of her own

 **that is it of the story I bet you like it where Ash married Elsa and Anna married** **Kristoff now that those two are in a romantic honeymoon at the castle and Elsa lived her happily ever after with him also I had plans for a sequel and a AshXElsaXAnna story, Ashxelsa chapter in family anniversary if you want them let me know and AshXElsa lives on enjoy**


End file.
